


A New Beginning

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the success of Zero Requiem, problems still exist. However, those who knew Lelouch's plan won't let his sacrifice go to waste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello to everyone out there. Wow, I seriously cannot believe that I have come to the end of my Code Geass stories for the time being at least. I was originally going to do this as a multi-chapter fanfic but, I later decided against it and made this a one-shot. Anyway, here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

It was a partly sunny day in the city of Franklin, Britannia. The city, located on the Potomac River and situated between Virginia and Maryland, was the capital of Britannia from the exodus from England to the mid-1800s and was capital again with Pendragon no longer existent. In new Imperial Palace; Empress Nunnally, Prime Minister Schneizel, Zero and Cornelia were gathered for a meeting.

"All right. Let's begin." said Nunnally.

"Our international standing is only slightly improved with you seen being seen as only somewhat of an improvement over Emperor Charles and Emperor Lelouch." said Zero.

"Are they're any outstanding issues?" asked Nunnally.

"Our government currently claims the continental shelf in the eastern Gulf of Mexico beyond 200 nautical miles which is disputed by the United Mexican States and the Republic of Cuba. Also, we claim Hans Island which is disputed by the Kingdom of Denmark." answered Schneizel.

"We need to defend our claims. Britannia cannot show weakness, especially now." said Cornelia.

"Right now we need to balance our approach to the international community." said Schneizel.

"I agree. If we need to we'll bring these disputes to the United Federation of Nations." said Nunnally.

"There is a popular movement in Area 11, excuse me, Japan is that is demanding reparations for the colonial rule as well as the removal of Britannian dead including Prince Clovis." noted Cornelia.

"Has Prime Minister Oghi said anything?" asked Zero.

"He is indecisive on the matter." answered Schneizel.

"Lelouch said as much." noted Suzaku to himself.

"If I agree it might appease the international community but, it'll hurt my standings at home and vise versa." sighed Nunnally.

"I'm afraid that our international community is not where our only problems are." said Schneizel.

"What do you mean?" asked Cornelia.

"I am afraid that our attempt to create a Britannian democracy has been incredible rocky at best. We've been meet with resistance. No to mention the foundation of our new democracy is shaky at best." explained Schneizel.

"I see." replied Nunnally discouraged.

"Of course we are experiencing opposition from the aristocracy but, we are also having issues with our new political parties." explained Schneizel, "Our two main parties are the Liberal Party which is on the left and the Conservative Party on the right. However, they are having trouble on forming a government and is slowing down our our rebuilding."

"What of minor parties?" asked Cornelia.

"The smallest parties are the Green Party which is deals with environmental issues and the Libertarian Party which supports free market. There are also separatist parties and parties that advocate for the overthrow of the monarchy most notable the Communist Party of Britannia which has come from underground now. I believe these parties and it's members should be monitored. " explained Schneizel.

"We cannot return to the policies of my father and brother." replied Nunnally.

"The word of Empress Nunnally is final and you will obey it." added Zero.

"I hear and obey." said Schneizel under the influence of his Geass.

"If that damn Jeremiah could be found he could free Schneizel." said Cornelia to herself.

"Also, I feel I should bring your attention to two new parties formed." said Schneizel.

"Please continue." replied Nunnally.

"The first party is the Nationalist Party, which is popular among the aristocracy for the simple fact it's represents the ideals of Emperor Charles. It is nationalist, opposed to democracy and supports irredentist claims to all former colonies including Japan ruled by Emperor Charles." said Schneizel.

"I see." said Nunnally distraught.

"The other is the Revolutionary Nationalist Party which supports the ideals of Emperor Lelouch. It is against the aristocracy and and the regime ruled by Emperor Charles. It supports further actions than our government and is quit radical." continued Schneizel.

"Lelouch,if only you were still here." sighed Suzaku to himself.

"We cannot fail or allow ourselves to fall to extremist elements. We must stand strong and survive any challenge thrown in our way to keep the march of time moving forward." said Nunnally.

"Nunnally." said Cornelia amazed.

"Lelouch would be proud." though Suzaku.

"I will handle things from here." said Schneizel.

"Actually, I will be handling things. I haven't forgot about you shooting me." replied Cornelia.

"So be it." said Nunnally before adding to herself, "Big brother, I hope I am doing you proud."

 

In Japan a similar meeting was being held. Prime Minister Oghi was meeting with General Tohdoh and Marshal Xingke and Chairwoman Sumeragi representing the United Federation of Nations.

"The United States of Japan is drowning in debt trying to rebuild." noted Oghi.

"Japan needs to find cut costing measures. Lowering the defense budget could be a good idea." replied Kaguya.

"If we lower our defenses then we leave ourselves vulnerable. There is a possibility of the United Federation of Nations being unable to prevent a conflict." countered Tohdoh.

"With all do respect, I do believe that is not a threat." said Kaguya.

"The United Federation of Nations must not have too much power. The member states must retain their sovereignty." replied Tohdoh.

"I must agree with General Tohdoh here, while I fully support the United Federation of Nations, it cannot be allowed to have more authority than Empress Tianzi." added Xingke.

"Gentleman, I can assure you that will not be an issue." replied Kaguya.

"Can we sell Sakuradite?" asked Oghi.

"We all ready are but, we lost the biggest mine in Japan when Emperor Lelouch destroyed Mt. Fuji." answered Kaguya.

"It's more important that we lost one of the biggest cultural icons of Japan." sighed Tohdoh.

"We are in serious debt to the former European Union as well as the United States of China. If we fell behind then Japan could be in serious trouble." stated Oghi.

"If Japan defaults on it's debts, the Yen would loose value and become worthless. Not to mention they're would be an economic collapse." said Tohdoh grimly.

"Also, I feel Japan needs to discuss the Senkaku Islands dispute. Both of our countries claim these islands and I believe it should be discussed." said Xingke.

"Japan still claims these islands." noted Oghi.

"On behalf of the Empress, I must inform you that China won't relent on our claim to these islands either." replied Xingke.

"The United Federation of Nations will take up this claim." stated Kaguya.

"Good." sighed Oghi.

"Well on this topic, I believe we should bring up our other territorial disputes." said Tohdoh.

"There's more." sighed Oghi.

"Indeed. Two significant ones." stated Xingke.

"The first is the Kuril Islands dispute with Russia." added Tohdoh.

"Our government officially calls them the Northern Territories and controlled them as part of the Empire of Japan before Russia took them after the First Pacific War." explained Kaguya.

"I don't quit remember that claims. I thought literacy." stated Oghi scratching the back of his head.

"We continued to claim the Northern Territories from 1945 until 2010. Many resistance groups continued to claim them including the Japan Liberation Front and our leader General Katase. Because of this, I believe we need to continue our press our claims." said Tohdoh.

"That is a good claim." said Oghi.

"But, that would risk a conflict with Russia who administers the islands." noted Kaguya.

"Oh. In that case..." replied Oghi who couldn't answer.

"Let's move on." suggested Xingke.

"What's the other dispute?" asked Oghi.

"That would be the Liancourt Rocks dispute with Korea." answered Tohdoh, "The islands have a long history and are currently administered by Korea."

"Well, if that is the case..." began Oghi.

"Prime Minister, I hope you are not surrendering an area of Japanese territorial sovereignty." stated Tohdoh.

"Well..." stammered Oghi.

"Should we consider the Tsushima Island dispute?" asked Xingke.

"The Korean government does not claim the island only a group does. I do not believe that is a major issue." answered Kaguya.

"As long as Prime Minister Oghi defends all sovereign Japanese territory, I am fine." added Tohdoh.

"I am sure we can find a way to do that." said Oghi.

"With all do respect, you must stand firm Prime Minister. If you back down you'll make Japan seems weak. We must stand firm and show strength." replied Tohdoh.

"Okay, well..." staggered Oghi when a knock came at the door.

"Hello Mister Prime Minster." said Kallen entering the room.

"Oh hello." said Oghi happy to have a distraction.

"We'll leave you two be." said Tohdoh who departed with Kaguya and Xingke.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything." said Kallen

"No. If anything, I'm glad you arrived." sighed Oghi, "Things were really getting tight here."

"Oh really." replied Kallen.

"Yeah. I had no idea what to say." said Oghi taking a deep breath.

"It's okay. I'm sure you'll be fine." said Kallen.

"I'm just glad I have Villeta and my daughter to go home to." said Oghi.

"How's Chigusa?" asked Kallen.

"Good. I've left with Tamaki." answered Oghi.

"That's a big leap of faith." replied Kallen.

"Of course I could trust Tamaki." said Oghi.

"I'm still skeptical about leaving her with him. You know how Tamaki can be." said Kallen.

"Oh yes I do but, she's probably at the bistro so Yoshitaka and Sugiyama will be watching her too." reasoned Oghi.

"That is true." said Kallen.

"This is so stressing. I knew being Prime Minister wouldn't be easy and I don't know if I can handle this." sighed Oghi stressed.

"A politician is a thankless job but, somebody has to do it and that is you." said Kallen who added to herself, "Just like you Lelouch."

"There has to be someone more qualified than me." said Oghi.

"Think, what would Naoto say?" asked Kallen.

"He'd want me to stand tall and do my job as best I can." answered Oghi who smiled, "Thanks Kallen."

"No problem. I have to get back to school now. Goodbye." said Kallen who left thinking, "Lelouch, no matter where you are, I know this future is your doing. Japan is free, my mother is sober and you realized the dream my brother had. I can never say it aloud, but I will always love you."

 

In Florida, the hot sun beat down on an orange farm. A heat wave was nearly over and the many were thankful for it. Inside the home that sat on the farm; four people gathered around a table.

"I'll be grateful when this heat is over." sighed Lelouch pulling on his collar.

"Oh please. I've experienced worse." shrugged C.C. in only her shorts and tank top.

"Damn witch." replied Lelouch.

"At least this this heat should help our oranges." stated Anya.

"We'll have a good crop this year." agreed Jeremiah.

"I must admit, the life of an orange farmer isn't as difficult as I would have imagined." said Lelouch.

"That's because you sit on your ass all day while Jeremiah and Anya do all the difficult work." replied C.C.

"You know I do the financial work for the farm." stated Lelouch irritated.

"And a grand job you do Master Lelouch." said Jeremiah.

"Orange, you'll loyalty is quit admirable." replied Lelouch.

"Being immortal, you and C.C. are will live forever so I will serve you until death." said Jeremiah bowing down.

"I will be here too." added Anya still monotone.

"So Lelouch, how do you like your world?" asked C.C.

"There are some issues and I admit it would have been if I didn't need to be impaled for it to occur but, it is better than it is better than the world my parents or Schneizel wanted. Overall, I am happy with the final outcome." answered Lelouch.

"You seem to have succeeded in erasing memory of the SAZ Massacre." noted Anya.

"That is one of my biggest achievements." said Lelouch with a faint smile.

"I still cannot believe anyone would think she was capable of a massacre." said C.C.

"True. Euphie was a vegetarian. She couldn't bring herself to eat meat since animals were killed for it." noted Lelouch.

"That makes sense considering her personality." said C.C.

"That was Euphie; always kind and compassionate." said Lelouch fondly.

"She was a true rarity for the Britannian nobility." said Anya.

"Euphie often had ideological clashes with Carine, Guinevere and Clovis." noted Lelouch.

"Did Princess Cornelia oppose her beliefs?" asked Anya.

"Yes but, Euphie meant too much to Corny." answered Lelouch getting a snicker from her older sister's old nickname, "Whenever another sibling argued with Euphie, Cornelia would always defended her little sister."

"I remember those two spending a lot of there time together." noted Jeremiah.

"Cornelia and Euphemia were extremely close as were Euphie, Nunnally and I." stated Lelouch fondly recalling these childhood memories, "I hope she doesn't blame me for what happened."

"Of course she doesn't. It was a horrible accident, my lord." said Jeremiah.

"If anything it sounds like she'd be proud of you. You sacrificed everything for the better for mankind." said Anya.

"I hope you right." sighed Lelouch.

"Of course she is. It was a mistake and you shouldn't blame yourself for it." said C.C. who added, "Lelouch, I will always be here by your side."

" Thanks you." replied Lelouch who added to himself, "I hope I did you proud Euphie."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There is my final Code Geass fanfic for now (I might return later but, I am not sure). I just wanted to do a little story about the Code Geass universe post R2. I am among the majority who believe Lelouch is alive. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review.


End file.
